notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wares and Goods in Middle-Earth
The proposed Prices,often differing exceedingly from those given in the Game-books, are based on real-world prices in medieval England and to some degree early medieval and late roman europe. This assumption is based on the hypothesis that Middle-Earth's Currency or Money-system is based on the real world currency of medieval and late roman Britain: *Fourpenny (Silver) and similar coins (Kreuzer, Groten, Witten, Stüber etc.) = 4 pence *1 Denarius (Silver) = 1 penny (Silver) = 4 farthings or Sestertii (Bronze/Brass) *1 Sestertius = 4 Asses (Bronze/Copper) *1 As = 4 Quadrans ( Copper "Quarters") other medieval currencies: *carolingian pound (silver) = 240 Denarii or Pence *1 pound = 20 shillings *1 mark = 13s 4d *1 Ducat = nine shillings and four pence *1 crown = 5 shillings *1 shilling = 12 pence *1 Heller (copper coin) = 2 Pence Food Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated price light meal 1 Bronze/Copper normal meal 2 Bronze/Copper excellent meal 6 Bronze/Copper hard tack /Sea bread, 1 week, 2,5 lbs 2 sp Waybread, 1 month, 5 lbs 12 sp cider, 1 pint, 2-copperlings-1 brassling berryjuice, 1 pint Ale, 1 pint 2 bronce/copper Brandy, 1 pint Mead, 1 pint Milk, 1 pint Wine, 1 pint 3 farthings Tongkûn, 1 Barrel up to 30 gp provisions, 1 week, 8lbs 2 sp provisions for the road, 1 week, 14 lbs 4 sp : Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated price Simple quarter, one night 1 farthing Good quarter, one night Exclusive quarter, one night 1 sp Animals Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated price Pony 3 sp 3 sp 3 sp (Hobbit Ponies seem to have been quite cheap in Breeland) mule 60-360 fourpennies Horse, light 5 Silverpennies-20 fourpennies Horse, medium 50 fourpennies Horse, heavy 100 fourpennies War horse, light 200 fourpennies War horse, great 1600 fourpennies Camel 245 tharni Light oliphaunt 5600 Fourpennies or 88 Mirianath traveling Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO Estimated Price Ferry, mile Coach, mile Small wain, 8 ft 4 fourpennies Boat, small, 10 ft Boat, medium, 20 ft Boat, large, 30 ft ranged weapons Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated Price Crossbow Composite bow Longbow Shortbow Sling Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated Price Arrows Bolts Blades Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated Price Dagger, Long knife Broadsword Longsword Short Sword 6 sp Scimitar Two-handed sword blunt weapons and pole-arms Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated Price Bola Battle-axe, one handed 6sp Battle-axe, two handed Club Halberd Lance Mace 4 sp Morning star Quarterstaff Spear Javelin Flail War-hammer 4sp Net Whip Equipment |- |- |- Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO Estimated Price |- Quiver scabbard, shortblade scabbard, longblade/two handed Weapon Belt Pack back frame bag rope (50 ft) rope (160 ft) rope (50 ft), excellent skis bow drill picklock candle (1lb) 6 farthings torch lantern oil flask stitching-awl yarn flintstone/Cinder clamps/Rods pole/Picket waterskin/Goatskin duvet (Wool) 2 sp canvas (5ft x 8 ft) large tent (4 persons)) small tent (2 persons) Armour |- |- |- Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO Estimated Price |- arm braces, leather (Bracer/arm-guard) arm braces, metal (Vambrace/Forearm Guards) leg armour, leather leg armour, metal (Poleyn/Greave) leather armour 5 fourpennies studded leather (Brigandine) 60 fourpennies chain-mail (Hauberk) 100 fourpennies plate-mail 200 fourpennies helm, leather (Cap) 2 fourpennies helm, metal 4 fourpennies shield, normal 30 fourpennies Clothes Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO Estimated Price Belt Sandals Boots, normal, fine leather 5 sp Boots, normal, rigid leather 4 sp Boots, high, fine leather 6 sp Cap, simple 6 sp Cap, fine 10 sp Gloves, soft Gloves, rigid Shirt/Tunic 12 sp tabard 48 sp Jacket, simple Jacket, fur-lined 2 fourpennies Trousers Dress, simple Dress, fine Cloak, simple Cloak, fur-lined mantle 5 fourpennies references *List of price of medieval items *Medieval Economics *List of prices of medieval items *prices in ancient Rome Category:Artefacts